Recomeço
by saphirarius
Summary: Suas reações chegavam a ser esperadas, recebiam uma segunda chance, portanto o que deveriam fazer com esta dádiva? Presente para Aries sin


Suas reações chegavam a ser esperadas, recebiam uma segunda chance, portanto o que deveriam fazer com esta dádiva?

Presente para Aries sin

Aquele recomeço marcava o início de uma nova era. O caráter das suas existências havia mudado.

.

Seu olhar era tomado por aquele cenário pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Não conseguia explicar o que sentia, e apesar de todos os pensamentos desconexos que passavam por sua mente seu olhar estava calmo. Seus belos olhos verdes estavam tranquilos.

Caminhou segurando o tecido que cobria sua nudez até o interior da Casa de Áries, a casa que tinha por missão proteger mesmo que custasse sua vida. Deu cada passo de uma vez, de forma bastante calma, observou cada detalhe relembrando dos momentos que passou naquele lugar.

Decidiu novamente alcançar as escadarias sentindo que não era o único a voltar. Permaneceu em pé sentindo o calor da brisa em seu rosto e esperou.

.

Já imaginava que esse sentimento surgiria assim que sentiu seus pés tocarem novamente o chão daquele Santuário. Sentia a presença pacífica dele.

Seus longos fios loiros e o tecido que o cobria foram tomados pela leve brisa quando optou por finalmente se locomover.

.

Foi capaz de ver quando o cavaleiro surgia a caminhar, lentamente, pelo belo cenário a sua frente. Aproximava-se cada vez mais.

Seu olhar manteve-se, ainda, calmo, apesar de não saber o que aconteceria quando o Cavaleiro de Virgem finalmente atingisse a Casa de Áries.

.

Não era plenamente capaz de vê-lo, mas conseguia senti-lo conforme se aproximava das escadarias. Sabia que estava sendo observado. Sabia que partilhavam da mesma sensação.

Suas pálpebras arderam insistentemente quando finalmente pôs o pé no primeiro degrau.

.

Finalmente estavam frente a frente. Mu percebeu quando Shaka entreabriu os lábios a procura de palavras para proferir.

...

— Mu. — disse por fim o virginiano em um cumprimento singelo. Os cabelos loiros e o tecido branco à brisa.

— Shaka. — corresponde com o tom de voz calmo piscando lentamente.

Pareciam até terem se esquecido de como se falava, esquecido até do som de suas próprias vozes. Precisavam pensar antes de formular cada palavra.

— Fomos todos presenteados com a dádiva dessa segunda chance.

— Sim. — Mu concorda com um aceno de cabeça. Observava o ar etéreo de Shaka com o rosto virado para ele — Manterá ainda seus olhos fechados? — A pergunta escapou de seus lábios.

Recordava-se dos últimos momentos ao lado do virginiano, seus olhos azuis estavam convictos como os seus. Lembrava-se da sensação de sentir o próprio corpo sendo consumido pela energia que produziram os doze cavaleiros de ouro para conseguirem a destruição daquele muro.

— Não encontrei uma razão que me faça abri-los. — Proferiu dando alguns passos à frente, deixando o ariano para trás. Sentiu que uma mão segurava seu braço.

— Eu posso dar esse motivo pra você. — Áries diz retirando sua mão em seguida. Não compreendia ao certo por que estava fazendo isso.

Shaka não respondeu. Quanto mais tinha vontade de permanecer ali, menos tinha coragem de fazer isso. Lembrava-se não ser a primeira vez que se sentiu dessa forma.

— Será um bom começo para se acostumar a essa nova vida. Por que não tenta? — Mu voltou a dizer — Abra seus olhos. — Encorajava-o.

Olhava insistentemente para as pálpebras fechadas de Virgem. Notava como elas remexiam-se inquietas. Aproximou seu rosto para encará-las mais de perto.

Shaka não respondeu ponderando o que deveria fazer.

Áries pisca algumas vezes encarando ainda as pálpebras fechadas notando como elas estavam paradas agora. Isso poderia significar apenas que Shaka havia feito a sua escolha.

— O que acha que irá acontecer se eu abrir meus olhos a você? — Frisou as duas últimas palavras.

— Isso é simples. Acontecerá -

— Tem certeza que é assim tão simples? — Interrompeu-o com a voz profunda e etérea que possuía.

Não deixou que Mu respondesse, voltando a mexer suas pálpebras para finalmente abri-las. Recebeu o choque que a claridade impunha aos seus olhos quando as abriu por completo e junto com a claridade fatalmente a primeira imagem que viu foi o rosto do ariano. Arriscara, mas no fim nada havia acontecido.

Nenhuma explosão de cosmo, nem mesmo a brisa mudava seu curso. Nada externo aos dois havia mudado. Estavam agora iguais.

Sem perceber, Mu já apoiava uma mão sobre o ombro do virginiano.

— Fico feliz — Ele dizia — que tenha feito essa escolha. Será bom a você. — Sorriu deixando os olhos ligeiramente fechados no processo.

O indiano alcançou com a sua a mão repousada em seu ombro sorrindo em resposta. Mal percebeu quando deslizou seus dedos até alcançar o pulso do ariano. Não conseguia desviar a visão de seus olhos verdes.

Ignorou o arrepio que lhe percorria o corpo com o toque de Virgem em sua mão. Agiu com extrema calma e naturalidade quando retribuiu a carícia, deixando que as palmas de suas mãos se tocassem.

Sorriram cúmplices do que estavam a sentir.

Shaka aproximou seu rosto de Mu, fazendo com que seus cabelos se juntassem no processo.

— Obrigado. — Disse com a cabeça acima do ombro do ariano. Falou bem próximo a ele, com a voz bem baixa.

— Não há por que me agradecer. — Levava sua mão livre até a cabeça de Virgem, trazendo-a para perto de si gentilmente.

Tinha agora os fios loiros tocando-lhe o rosto. Sentiu a respiração leve de Shaka, que tinha a cabeça sobre seu ombro, em seu pescoço. Sentiu quando a mão dele segurou a frente do tecido que cobria seu corpo.

Por mais de um ano, manteve-se sem possuir quaisquer sentimentos, na escuridão da inexistência, dando-se conta apenas do vazio, e agora sua mente fervilhava sem ser capaz de processar tudo que estava a sentir. Levou sua mão até a mão de Shaka, convidando-o a fazer algo a respeito do tecido que segurava.

Em resposta, Virgem afastou o pano que cobria Mu, até alcançar sua pele. A vontade de tocá-lo era tão urgente que mal conseguia interpretar seus próprios sentimentos. Apenas prestava atenção nos toques que proporcionava. Sentia que o ariano correspondia às suas carícias, estremecia a cada toque seu, enquanto enterrava seus dedos mais profundamente em seu cabelo loiro.

Deslizava sua mão até a nuca do virginiano, alcançado o início de suas costas. Permanecia retribuindo as carícias que recebia. Fechava os olhos. Esquecia seu lado pacífico.

Sentia-se ser tocado por Áries. Queria aqueles toques tanto quanto queria proporcioná-los a ele. Antes não sabia o quanto precisava disso. Prestava agora apenas atenção ao físico, ao contato com o corpo de Mu. Esquecia seu lado etéreo e divino.

Andaram, sem perceber, até o interior da Casa de Áries, e foi lá que abandonaram o que restaram de seus lados pacífico e divino junto com o tecido que os cobria.

...

**Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

**Então aqui está o presente de aniversário pra Aries :D (por que eu tinha que dedicar a minha primeira fanfic com os dois propriamente dita para a pessoa que tem as fics Mu Shaka que me mais recordo ^-^ )**

**Feliz aniversário, ariana! \o/ Tudo de bom pra você \o/**


End file.
